fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dew
Dew (デュー Dyū) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the thief who assists in Edain's escape from the clutches of Prince Munnir of Verdane in Chapter 1. He was initially captured by Jamke for attempting to steal the treasures of the castle, but is later freed to escort Edain to safety. He will eventually perish in the Battle of Belhalla, alongside several of his fellow comrades. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |40% |10% |40% |40% |40% |40% |10% |} Promotion Gains +2 }} Overview Dew is a unique case in Genealogy of the Holy War. Before Promotion, he is restricted strictly to a support role due to some key weaknesses that prevent him from being an offensive threat. After Promotion, he can become a fairly powerful 1-on-1 fighter due to some unique strengths. Before Dew promotes, there are several factors that prevent him from being useful in eliminating enemies. His base stats are terrible aside from Speed and Luck. He has low Movement, making it hard to keep him near the front line. His weapon selection is extremely limited as he is only able to use C-level Swords. He can't take advantage of his high Speed because he lacks Pursuit. Finally, his only starting weapon is an Iron Sword. All of this combined means that Dew should never be used as a frontline fighter, and it will be difficult for him to eliminate enemy units without major help (which in turn makes it difficult for him to stay the same level as your other units). One potential solution to gaining him levels is to engage in Boss Abuse, as Dew will have an easy time exploiting this tactic. Otherwise, you will have to carefully have Dew wait behind your main force and try to pick off nearly dead units to keep him close in levels. Even without promoting, Dew does fill one unique role: he can steal Gold from enemy units, and he can use the Give command to give Gold to any unit in your army(where the Give command is normally restricted to lovers giving each other Gold). This also makes Dew a prime candidate to visit villages that give you Gold, as he can redistribute it at a later time if you cannot decide who needs it at the time. Keeping this in mind, it is not a bad idea to try and have Dew take a single swipe at any enemy he can so he gains some experience while accruing Gold to hand out to other members of your army. However, in the long run this is not terribly useful, as Gold in Genealogy of the Holy War is abundant and it's somewhat unlikely for a unit to run into major Gold problems. On top of that, almost any other member of your army can buy the Thief Sword from Raquesis, which is given to her by Dew in Chapter 3. The Thief Sword can also steal gold from enemies (though they still cannot Give that gold to anyone like Dew can). After Dew promotes to Rogue, he becomes significantly better at fighting. He gets access to A-level Swords, he gains the Pursuit skill, and he gets big boosts to his stats from promoting. He becomes one of your more resilient army members in that even though his HP is still quite low, he has very high Evasion due to his very high Speed and Luck, and his higher Skill will result in him activating Sol much more often, and with Pursuit he'll have twice as many chances to activate Sol, making him a competent fighting unit. However, even with these major boosts, he does not particularly outshine your more impressive units, and he will never fix his low Movement. So while he does improve vastly, he still doesn't measure up to the best. Father Overview Dew is a decent father. He has good growths in all stats other than HP and Magic(though he has good Magic growth for a physically oriented father), and he offers two unique skills. Dew does come with several problems as a father, though: He lacks Pursuit, which seriously harms his potential with half of the female units in the game. He doesn't have any Holy Blood. He can only pass Sol onto 4 possible children (Larcei, Ulster, Patty, or Lene), further limiting his potential. Also, as previously stated, Bargain doesn't usually wind up being that useful as Gold is generally abundant in Genealogy of the Holy War, though it can allow a unit to buy and sell items without losing any gold which can make switching weapons easier for a character with the skill. That being said, Dew still has several viable pairings that result in solid children. - Ayra: Ayra's children will be given good growths as well as Sol and Bargain, so the pairing is decent (though Ayra has better choices she can make). - Sylvia: Sylvia's children are primarily support units, and unless she pairs with Claud, Coirpre will not inherit any items anyways. Dew makes a decent pick for her as Bargain works well for Coirpre's more expensive Staves, Lene gets Sol, and both of them benefit from good overall growths. - Brigid: Patty will suffer some similar problems to Dew in that she'll struggle without Pursuit until promoting, but turn out decently well nonetheless, while Faval benefits from Bargain as Yewfelle can be costly to repair. Edain, Tailtiu, Erinys, and Raquesis should be avoided due to a lack of Pursuit, Magic oriented units, or the children being unable to inherit the Sol skill. Conversations In Chapter 1, after Genoa Castle is captured, Dew may speak to Edain, resulting in her receiving the Warp Staff and 50 love points with him. In Chapter 2, Dew may speak to Raquesis, resulting in her receiving the Thief Sword and 50 love points with him. In Chapter 3, Dew may wait in front of the entrance to the Tower of Blaggi. A conversation will ensue, in which he will receive the Wind Sword. In Chapter 5, Dew may speak to Jamke after Lubeck Castle is captured, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Raquesis is in love with Dew, she may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Edain: 0+2 *Ayra: 0+2 *Raquesis: 50+2 *Erinys: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Brigid: 50+2 *Tailtiu: 120+3 Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Dew is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * Gallery File:Dew concept.gif|Concept art of Dew. File:Dew (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Dew from the Super Tactics Book. File:Dew.jpg|Dew, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Thief. File:Dew_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Dew, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Thief. File:Dew card.jpg|Dew, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Thief. File:Dew_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Dew, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Thief Fighter. B06-023N.png|Dew as a Thief in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Dew.png|Dew's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters